


Too Much for me

by voltron_marauders_magnuschase



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: BoM - Freeform, M/M, Overworked, Training, blade of marmora, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron_marauders_magnuschase/pseuds/voltron_marauders_magnuschase
Summary: Basically a fic where keith trains to hard this is sorta angst(?!) i dunno. First fic on Ao3 but i have a rather good profile on Wattpad with around 3,000 reads❤️ (@jamescharlesfanfics) soooo yea just read.





	1. Chappie one angst

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying this is angst and i love it i dunno if ill be good at this so bear with moi❤️♥️

Keith didn’t know why. He had no idea why he felt like such an outsider. He felt as if he was less than anyone else. He had to train. Harder. He had tried and mildly succeeded at being a kit for once. He had his pack and a wonderful boyfriend. Yet he felt alone. He was different than anyone else at the BoM headquarters. He didn't have fur, purple skin or cat ears. The only thing that was garla about him were his heritage and his eyes. His eyes and started to turn a slight tint of yellow. 

No one knew about his doubts about himself. Everyone was stronger than him. He was weak compared to all of them. He felt as if his moms death had been his fault. As if in that mission he could have been in that cockpit and saved her life. He could have saved her. She was so much more important than him. He was only there because of her. She gave him a chance of having a home, yet he was too weak to give her a chance like that. He would die this second to know that she didn’t think less of him.

He would never have the reassurance.

Lately he had not been sleeping with his pack. He was in his room on his bed crying and staring at a picture of her. She was smiling and was next to his dad and his Acxa as his dad held him. She was HAPPY that was the key point. She would never be happy again. It was all his fault.

He sneaked out. It was 12 am and he was slowly sneaking out of the room to the training room 4a. Ot was old and hidden. He had discovered it on the second day and hadn’t told anyone about it. 

He started training the living daylights. At 9 a.m he’d sneak back into bed for when at 9:30 Antok would wake him up, make him eat and train with him for around 5 hours. In 24 hours he would train 14 of them. 5 were left for free time and another 2 for formal meetings and then 3 hours of eating. That left zero hours of sleep. 

 

 

It had been 2 months of this endless routine of training. Keith was getting more and more exhausted. He would be more and more guilty. He was already on training level 567. He wouldn't stop. His pack started noticing thing around a month in. Th day had come.

The day Keith would get seriously hurt. He had programmed the training room to use BoM blades. This was a bad and extremely stupid idea. Be aas distracted today. Axca and Regris got hurt the day before and he was very anxios. Five training robots hit him. At the same time.

 

 

Stay tuned...

 

I have 2% left on my phone 

 

Byyyyeeeee


	2. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i left ya on a cliffy there what are his injuries? Is he found? What happenes when the pack finds out? Will they tell Lance(yep but later)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffy so yea lets go.

A blade his his left leg. Another hit his torso. One slit through his ribs. Another hit his right arm. The last hit his face. All he could feel was pain. Yet he was numb. He yelled:”end training sequence”

He screamed. It was all he could do. He saw red; in his mind and on the floor. He sobbed. He would never see Antok again; the big intimidating man who had the softest heart of all. He would never hear Thace’s soothing voice or see Kolivan’s look of bravery. He would never see Ulaz laughing or crying. And then there was Lance; his mate. The man who’s smile would light up the room. The man he loved. The man that was only his. The man that would most likely kill him after finding out about this. He cryed sobbed and screamed. Hoping someone would here him. Yet he believed no one did. 

 

—————————-————–——————————————

 

Back at the nest...............……………………….………….…….…..

 

 

They woke up in sync. It was the unmistakable sound of their kit. Sensitive hearing was good and all but keith was loud. It was a Galra distresses signal.

“I’ll stay with the kits tell me what happens!!”Thace yelled.

Antok, Kolivan and Ulaz sprinted toward the sound. It was coming from behind the door.

 

 

There was Keith. He was sprawled on the floor blood all around. He was sobbing and yelling and wincing. There were 5 training bots with BoM blades in hand all shut off standing limply surrounding Keith.

Ulaz was the first to react. He let out a string of very colorful curse words as he ran toward Keith. Kolivan And Antok running 2 second after. Antok picked up Keith and Ulaz led the way Kolivan before the two to open doors and navigate.

Keith was in for a lot of trouble and pain and also a lot of explaining to do.

 

 

Just saying ill update again today pls don’t hate me.


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the hell happens next and what they do when it comes to medical condition and why this all happened. ANGST AHEAD!!! BAKE 1000000 degrees and u good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all

_**”He could be dead by now!!”** _

 

_**”Clearly he is not so stop shouting!!”** _

 

_**”** Cleary he thought he had a reason to. We have to find out what it is!!!”_

 

** _”I THOUGHT HE HAD DIED ANTOK. NEITHER YOU OR THACE UNDERSTAND!!”_ **

 

**_”I know how hard it is; believe me!!”_ **

 

_”He is in a pod; he has to stay in there for a week!!”_

 

**_”Yet, I don’t know what happened or why it happened!!Don’t be so calm Antok!! “_ **

 

_”Apparently I have to be calm because you and Thace are clearly loosing your marbles!!”_

 

_”I am getting Kolivan over here.”_

 

 

 

Antok grabbed his data pad and selt Kolivan a fast message to come to the medical bay because Thace, Ulaz and him were drastically fighting.

 

”We have to alert Lance!!” Kolivan yelled when he arrived.”And the other paladins!!”

”It’s three in the motherfucking morning!!!”

”Guess what?!”Kolivan yelled back at Thace.”Lance won’t give a fuck about shit like time!!”

”Kol; video call Lance.Ulaz; check his status.Thace;prepare room for the paladins. I’ll alert the other paladins, as it seems Lance is on a solo mission.” Antok commanded.

****

Antok and Kolivan ran to Kolivans office.

“You first,”Antok said.

 

”Video call Lance.”

”Video calling…Laannccce.”(weird monotone voice)

“Oh, hi Kolivan, what’s up?”Lance asked cheerfully.

”It’s about Keith.”Kolivan said quietly.

Yet Lance still heard him.”Oh my god what happened!!!”Lance yelled his face turning soo much more serious.

”I don’t know much,”Kol answered.” He’s in a pod.”

”How long?”

”1-2 weeks.”

”I’m coming over.”

”We’ll alert the other paladins.”

”Bye.”

”Bye.”

 

————————————————————————

Lance will bite Keiths head off. How could you get so injured. What was happening. Out of frustration he punched the nearest thing, which happened to be his controls.

Ohh great.. is what he thought when he went flying incoherently across the planet in the red lion.Ouch...

————————————————————————-______________________________________

 

 

Keith is outta the pod...

 

 

 

 

 

 

aaaaannnnnnndddddds cliffy❤️♥️

 

See ya tomorrow. I have a test gotta go to bed.

 

 

 


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats up next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for all the ❤️ love Read the bottom note

It was 6 a.m;it was a few more ticks until Keith was out. Lance was sleeping on a bed in the infirmary wanting to be there when Keith got out. A few varga ago he fell asleep. 5.......4.......3.......3........2.......1........0

 

Keith’s pod opened and he fell.

Of course he landed on his face.

”Shit.” He yelled. Waking Lance up instantly. 

Keith was weak. Vulnerable. And he felt like shit in person.

Lance yelped and ran to Keith giving him a bone crushing hug.

”Why?” He asked Keith. He felt a part of Keiths feelings. He felt vulnerable and depressed. He knew how Keith felt. He loved Keith.

”I’m too weak.”

”What makes you think that.”

”I could a saved her.” A tear streamed down his face.”If I was stronger, older, even a little more like her then I could have saved her.” He stopped wiping away the single tear.”I am weak compared to everyone else. She’s probably embarrassed by how weak I am. She hates me. I hate that part of my mind. The part that believes its all my fault. If I had not been clumsy and gotten stabbed I would have been on that mission. I would have sacrificed myself; now it’s to late.” Keith was now sobbing.

”Keith?”Lance whispered.”You are the most strong person I know. You can overcome anything. Krolia never believed you were weak. She admired how strong you are. She loves you. And so do I and Thace,Regris,Acxa,Ulaz, Antok,Kolivan,Shiro,Pidge and Hunk. If you had gotten killed everyone would internally die. You are to strong and amazing to die.

Your mom is proud if you, proud of every flaw in your life. Keith people learn. People learn through mistakes. Mistakes can make you strong. Things happen for a reason; even if you don’t like it. It’s the beauty of life. Just know; everything gets better.”Keith was crying on Lances shoulder as he whispered these quiet soothing words to him.

”How long?”

”Two months.”

”I will decapitate you.”Lance whispered playfully.

”I love you.” Keith said. Keith meant it too.

Lance kissed him lovingly and passionately.

 

He loved Keith.

 

 

 

 

———————————••••——————————-

_____________________________________

 

In the morning at around 7 the whole pack and the paladins visited the infirmary to find a crying Keith in Lances arms.

”Hey.” Keith sniffeled.

 

Everyone ran toward the two and they had a huge group hug.

 

It was a moment treasured forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making a collection!!! BoM of course fluff and angst but I am open to suggestions!!!


	5. This is an important thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres is the tea on what’s happening

I will take this work and turn it into BoM one-shots soo yea stay tuned.

No more updates today and Im sick soo ill update lots tomorrow

 

❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️


	6. Klance fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute!!! Fluffy time ahead❤️♥️

**I Came to Visit**

 

 

Lance was going to surprise visit Keith.

He hadn’t seen him in a feel and has a weirs sudden urge to be near him. His emotions were a little weird. One second he wanted to cuddle the next he wanted to fuck him so he couldn’t stand for weeks. He'd have to to talk to his pack; maybe it was something garla.

 

-

Keith felt weird he had so many urges concerning Lance. He loved him. He loved him so much it hurt. All he felt was pain. Emotional and Physical. He had to talk to Ulaz. This was the worst it had ever been. He ran to the trashcan.

He was throwing up. Not only his dinner but blood. He hoped someone was close. He needed someone to be close. 

-

Ulaz heard retching sounds from his neat and he sped up his walk. He ran into the room to find blood next to the trashcan and his kit leaning sickly over it.

”Oh, kit what happened?”he asked worriedly.

 

 

 

to be continued...


	7. Listen

Sorry for not updating I will soon.❤️♥️ Thank you for all the love


End file.
